Growth Pills
by Scenro
Summary: What happens when poor Edo decides to raid headquarters medicine cabinet, and finds growth pills? sure he's happy, but he soon discovers that those where never growth pills... so.. what were they really? Read to find out XD.


Roy's medicine cabinet needs a loc XD here is a fic that a friend and I did over an Aim chat. Thank you chocoholic! Hope to do another one soon!

Please R&R.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Happy Pillz**

One day Edward Elric was bored at headquarters when he entered the main offices bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet supplied in there. He looked around and grabbed a few bottles out examining it. He shook his head and put the bottles back and was about to shut the cabinet when one of the bottles happened to catch his eye. He grabbed it and read it aloud, " Roy's Growth enhancer: one tablet can make you grow 2 ft within a week" he grinned maliciously as he unscrewed the cap and took two tablets out.

Throughout the day, Edward felt confident in him self and let nothing get him down. Even some comments of him being short did not make "rage!" Now Roy had his suspicions of his unexpected happiness.

Edward did not notice Roy's suspicions as each day after his two tablets he would go back for more, until one day he saw that the bottle was no longer there. Becoming angry and needing the growth pills that made him feel great he became angry. He _NEEDED_ the pills. He could not live without them. He shook his head closing the medicine cabinet of the bathroom for the 3rd time that day and walked out of the bathroom. He felt like crap through out the day.

Than it happened. Before he was taking the pills and not knowing what exactly he was taking. He believed that the pills where just growth enhancers, but than it occurred to him that he was wrong. He sat outside of the lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's office one day laughing giddily for no apparent reason. He had been called to headquarters on official business, but at the moment he seemed no more official than a laughing hyena.

Riza suddenly walked out of her office holding a rolled up newspaper and a pile of documents in her hands. She nodded at Edward.

"hello there Edward, how are you?"

Edward did not respond, in stead he laughed giddily with a deranged moronic expression plastered on his face.

"Okay?..o.o.." Riza said. "Well have a nice day."

Drools.

"Right, … well bye." She was about to turn away when Edward attached his teeth to her ankle. Surprised and yet angry she turned around and began to beat him with a rolled up newspaper. He would not let go as he growled slightly and began to foam at the mouth. Becoming angrier, she picked up the nearest object, which was seemingly the bench, and crashed it down on his head. She sighed in relief as he let go and was sprawled on his back dazed and knocked out all at once. Looking at Edward curiously, she shook her head and walked off assuming that someone would find him eventually.

Three hours later.

…...

Edward was still dazed on the ground when his brother Al walked around the corner of the hall and happened to trip over his body almost landing on him and squeezing the life from him. However, he missed and he was glad he did as Edward rose up almost zombie like and drooled more than you would ever see Gluttony. It creeped him out as he stood up quickly, but only ended up falling back over as Edward ran up to him and began to chew on his metal leg.

Roy walked through the hall seeing this and awkwardly tried to walk by as Al was screaming and slobbery gurgle sounds only came from Edward. Shaking his head he picked up Edward by the back of the shirt as he was suspended in air.

"What are you doing?" he said in an amused tone of voice.

Edward began to flail his arms and tried to chew on Roy's arm, and scratch him like a cat would, but failed. Roy looked at the pitiful boy disgusted and turned around and away from the covered in drool Al who was squirming on the ground trying to get up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I found this amusing, if you have any suggestions on what we showed make the drugged up Edward do, just ask, I will… sadly accept Yaoi or Shonen high (sp?) … my friends at school are big yaoi people and they can help me! - well anyways I'll take your requests and please R&R.


End file.
